Throughout the Ages
by Fake Empire
Summary: A series of songfics about Rose and Scorpius throughout their relationships and years at Hogwarts. They are all unrelated, but the songs sort of reminded me of them.
1. Can You Tell by Ra Ra Riot

**Can You Tell**

_Have I been too discreet  
How long am I supposed to wait  
I think about you nightly  
Oh can you tell I'm losing sleep_

After the feast, Scorpius set off to the Head's room. It was quite cold that January night, so he hurried. He had been appointed Head Boy, and his counterpart was Rose Weasley. Scorpius wasn't like the other Malfoys; he got along nicely with the Potters and the Weasleys. It was not a surprise that Rose had been selected for Head Girl, she was the obvious choice. Head Boy, however, was a harder decision. There were many bright and brilliant boys, including Albus Potter and John Nicolson. Overall, it was decided that Scorpius Malfoy was to be given the chance to finally prove himself. Rose and Scorpius got along well; they became close friends over prefect patrol and eventually to become heads. They were both very competitive. Rose was outgoing and vivacious while Scorpius was more reserved and aloof.

_What am I supposed to do  
It's hard to stay cool  
When you smile at me  
And I get nervous every time you speak_

Scorpius was hurrying back from the feast, eager to return to the warm common room that he shared with Rose. _Rose,_ he thought. Scorpius had always been crushing on her. It was hard not to, she was practically perfect. She tutored younger students, played on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, made top marks, planned events, and was sweet and cordial to everyone. He would never have a chance. Why would the perfect Head Girl Rose Weasley ever want to actually have an intimate relationship with him? A coldblooded Malfoy? Sure, they were friends, but that's all they would ever be. Plus, Rose had tons of boys flocking around her, why would she ever choose him? Oh, that's right, she wouldn't.

_My bed's too big for just me  
When you turn your eyes  
I promise I won't care  
Standing by your sister fair_

It wasn't like Scorpius was obvious about his crush, that is, he hoped he wasn't. He didn't have the guts to tell her. He was sorted into Slytherin, and not Gryffindor, for a reason. It would ruin their friendship. Scorpius wandered down the hall, he was thinking; thinking about Rose and her boyfriend, Thomas Blaire. They weren't very serious; they went on a few dates and snogged a bit. He didn't want to think about him right now. Scorpius arrived at the portrait hole for the common room.

_Oh baby baby baby please  
My heart sinks to my feet  
What am I supposed to do  
I think about you nightly  
My bed's too big for just me  
When you turn your eyes  
I promise I won't care  
Standing by your sister fair_

"Specialis scientia" Scorpius muttered. He entered the common room, and saw Rose studying across the couch. Her hair was draped around her head, and her face was lit by the fire. Her books were spread around her as she read. She looked striking to Scorpius. He looked away quickly;_ we're only friends_, he repeated in his head. He walked to the kitchenette to make some tea.

"Hey Rose, do you want some hot chocolate?" Scorpius called over his shoulder. He knew that she preferred the chocolate drink over tea.

"Sure Scorpius thanks! We've got loads to study for, where have you been?" She asked as she turned towards him. Scorpius looked up from the boiling water, and she smiled brightly at him. Scorpius quickly became flustered.

"Oh, um, I was just eating dinner. I didn't see you there, so I came back." Scorpius explained lamely.

"I wasn't very hungry, too much homework!" Rose said. She grabbed an apple from the counter, and began to munch.

"Rose, are you sure? I mean, no offence or anything, but you never miss a meal. Plus, you work too hard." Rose frowned at this, but shrugged.

"I'm just sick of seeing Thomas with all those Gryffindor girls, so I broke up with him." Scorpius was secretly relieved, but of course he wouldn't tell Rose that. He put his arm around her comfortably.

"He didn't deserve you anyway Rose" Scorpius said. He reveled in the moment. He loved being close to her, but this was not the time; she had just broken up with her boyfriend! Give that they weren't very serious, but she needed him as a friend only.

"Ha, I don't really mind, he was getting pretty annoying. Plus, he tied up my schedule; I don't need a boyfriend right now." Rose half giggled. Scorpius inwardly sighed, _it isn't meant to be_. He chuckled, and retrieved the water for the tea. He mixed the drinks and returned to the couch.

"Yum, this is just what I need!" Rose said while sipping the beverage. She got up and snuggled into Scorpius' arm. He smiled. _Yes, exactly what I need, _Scorpius thought. They sat in silence for a while, and then they went back to studying. Rose stood up and stretched, just enough so Scorpius could see a slither of her flat stomach. Scorpius looked away again, uncomfortable. She headed up to her room, and Scorpius did the same a while later. As he was lying in his bed, he thought only of Rose. He had fallen for her, but he didn't mind. He just hoped that one day; she would be sleeping next to him.

_  
When I look into your eyes  
I tend to lose my thoughts  
Don't forget your stare  
Oh what was that you said  
Would you let me know  
'Cause I can't read your mind  
Oh can you tell  
I can't even explain_

_Oh baby I can't even explain  
What am I supposed to do  
It's hard to stay cool  
When you smile at me  
And I get nervous every time you speak  
Oh, standing by your sister fair_


	2. Jenny by I’m From Barcelona

**Jenny  
**

_Jenny living in the sea  
she's gonna swim away from all her misery  
Yesterday she said to me  
"The underwater train is heading for Paris"_

Rose was always his best friend. They were close, very close. They met on the first train ride to Hogwarts. They were sorted into separate houses, Scorpius in Slytherin and Rose in Ravenclaw. In fifth year they both became prefects, and they patrolled together. They became best friends throughout their fifth and sixth years. In seventh year, they were appointed Head Boy and Girl. Rose was his best friend. And more.

Scorpius could tell that something was bothering Rose before graduation. She was more fidgety than usually, but he could tell it was more than nerves.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked with concern. Rose looked at him with those eyes. Her eyes were beautiful; they were a perfect big blue indigo. Scorpius could tell, even though her face was impassive, her eyes were sad.

"Nothing." She murmured. Why was she like this? She was supposed to be happy.

"Rose, I know that there's something bothering you, please tell me!" he pleaded. Scorpius couldn't stand when his Rose was sad. She sighed.

"It's just, I don't want to leave! I'll never see you regularly with me going to St. Mungo's and you going to the auror academy! I just thought that we would have more time before the real world, but now it's here. I'm going to miss you." Scorpius looked at her with affection.

"What do you want to do?"

"I've always dreamt that I could just travel for months, without a care in the world." She said. Scorpius thought for a minute. He had an idea, this might just work.

"Rose! What if we take our own trip together, we have about a month before our work starts! It would work out perfectly!" Rose looked at him curiously.

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"We would go to Paris of course! You tell me all the time that it's your dream! If we hurry, we could catch the Chunnel today. What do you think?" Rose just smiled, and wrapped her arms around Scorpius.

"I think it would be brilliant!"

_I will take you far away  
I'll put you in a little bowl upon a tray  
I know this is what you dream  
we're going up the Eiffel Tower you and me_

Across the yard, Ron stood gawking at the embraced teenagers.

"Since when was this going on?!" He exclaimed. Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Since they first met, Ronald. You really are dense about these things." Ron looked back and forth between his daughter and his wife.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked confused. Hermione scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

_Fin_

A/N: This was a whole lump of cheese! Enjoy!


	3. French Navy by Camera Obscura

**French Navy by Camera Obscura**

_Spent a week in a dusty library_

_Waiting for some words to jump at me_

_We met by a trick of fate_

_French navy my sailor mate_

Rose Weasley was very intelligent. She was a very proud Ravenclaw; she would spend hours in the library without even realizing it. She had top marks in most of her classes, and they usually fascinated her, but tonight, she was rather bored. She was reading about her newest Potions assignment, and to be honest, she was about to fall asleep. All of a sudden, she saw a patch of platinum blond from the corner of her eyes. She looked up, and sure enough, Scorpius Malfoy was walking towards her. Scorpius and Rose were never particularly close, they were merely acquaintances. Scorpius did not get along very well with her cousin, James Potter, but that was their battle, not hers.

"Mind if I sit here?" Scorpius asked while Rose just nodded tiredly, "Ah, the Potions assignment. I nearly gave out while looking that up." Scorpius joked.

"If you hadn't come over here, I would be asleep." Rose said bluntly. Scorpius just smiled; he had always liked Rose Weasley, she wasn't like the other girls.

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted your beauty sleep, but I don't know why you would need it. I think that you would look wonderful no matter what." Scorpius said to a very pink Rose.

_We met by the moon on a silvery lake_

_You came my way_

_Said, I want you to stay_

Rose agreed to meet Scorpius out by the Black Lake, but he was late. What if he decided not to come, or even worse, was it a joke? Rose thought, he was a Slytherin after all. Immediately after that thought, Rose saw Scorpius exiting the castle and she felt extremely guilty. He walked over to her as she waved.

"Hello, Scorpius." Rose said quietly. She was nervous, she liked Scorpius, but she didn't know how to act around him.

"Hey Rose, how was your day?" Scorpius asked as he gave her a tight hug. It was friendly, he decided, but also said that he wanted to be more than friends.

"It just got better." Rose said, giggling. Scorpius loved her laugh; it wasn't fake like other girls. There was nothing fake about Rose Weasley, Scorpius decided.

"Mine too. So, how was that Potions assignment, did the Great Rose ace it?" Scorpius asked jokingly. The day wore on with their contented banter, but the sun began to set. Scorpius opted to go inside, but Rose said she loved that time of day. Rose was watching the beautiful sunset, but Scorpius' eyes were transfixed on Rose. It was getting dark, and Scorpius needed to get to quidditch practice.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I've got to be heading to quidditch. I've had a wonderful time, and I hope you did too." Scorpius said, a little disappointed that he lost his nerve. He had planned to ask her out, but he was in Slytherin for a reason. Besides, Rose probably just wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. Rose could tell that Scorpius was miffed about something, but she couldn't figure out. She said goodbye, and even that they should do something again sometime. He had started to walk away, but the Rose ran to catch up to him,

"Wait, Scorpius!" Rose said, as he turned around, "I just wanted to, erm, say this." Rose stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on his lips. Scorpius just stayed there for a couple of seconds, and Rose pulled back to her regular height. She was blushing, and a little embarrassed.

"So, bye. I'll see you in class tomorrow-"Rose said, but she was interrupted by Scorpius' lips. She stood taller, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his draped around her waist.

_You and your dietary restrictions_

_Said you loved me with a lot of convention_

Rose and Scorpius had dating for a couple of months, and they were very happy. It was obvious they were falling for each other. It was a bright Hogsmeade day, and Scorpius decided to pick Rose up at the Ravenclaw common room. They planned to go to the Three Broomsticks, and they ate lunch also wanted to go to Honeydukes because her supply of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans was low. They purchased Rose's ridiculous amount of sweets, and ate outside. Rose chomped away on her beans, and Scorpius looked absolutely disgusted.

"How can you eat those?" He asked incredulously. Rose just smiled, and shrugged.

"Why don't you like them, I think they are amazing!" Rose said.

"I think you're amazing, but those are still gross." Said Scorpius and Rose giggled.

"I love you, and you're peculiar aversion to these delicious sweets!" Rose said while laughing, and Scorpius hugged her, and muttered something in her ear.

"What, Scorpius?"

"I said, I love you Rose." Scorpius said quietly as he blushed. Rose just smiled at him, and captured his lips.

"I love you, too." Rose said, looking into his eyes. Scorpius loved her eyes, they were the prettiest dark blue he had ever seen. Nobody saw either of them for the rest of the day. They were later found by Lily Potter, snogging in the back of a bookstore.

_I was waiting to be struck by lightning_

_Waiting for somebody exciting_

_Like you_

Rose was so blissful with her relationship with Scorpius. Sure, she had dated other boys before, but they were nothing compared to Scorpius; he had a certain spark. Maybe it was the fact that they were not supposed to see each other; it was, for lack of a better word, forbidden. The thrill of sneaking around Hogwarts was great, but Rose felt as if it was something more. She felt so lovesick, albeit a little helpless, but she knew that Scorpius would never take advantage over their relationship. She trusted him completely.

_Oh, the thing that you do_

_You make me go uuuh_

_With the things that you do (you do, you do)_

Scorpius also loved Rose far more than any girl he had ever been with. They were all dull compared to his Rose. He loved the adventure of their relationship; they were star-crossed lovers. How cliché. But Scorpius loved every minute of it. He was tired of his family trying to control his life. He was responsible, and was very decisive. One thing that always irked Scorpius Malfoy was that he could never really tell if his father wanted what was best for him, or for the family name. Honestly, to him, it hurt to know that there was even an inquiry about the situation. He shouldn't have to deal with preconceived ideas, but they were also one of the many things accompanied with the Malfoy name.

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_I'll be criticized for lending out my eye_

_I was criticized for letting you break my heart_

Rose was going through a very hard time. Her relationship with Scorpius was rather strained because her family was so unsupportive. Bugger, her family wasn't just unsupportive; they were just down right against the whole idea. Rose loved her family, more than almost anything. Her parents were weary of the fights that ensued when Scorpius' name appeared in conversations. Her cousins often sneered at her choice of boyfriend, and had the nerve to make up lies about him. It was unfair, why couldn't anyone just believe that this was for real, and that they were going to make it? But a little voice inside Rose's head vaguely said 'It won't last because no one believes.' Rose Weasley refused to listen to that voice that oddly enough sounded like her mum. She and Scorpius believed in their relationship, that's all that mattered.

_Why would a stand disappoint unless (?)_

_Fooling all but I'm more than dead love (?)_

_uuuh with the looks_

_Oh tender boy,_

_Ooh, with the looks, the looks, the looks_

Scorpius was also having a difficult time with his family. They were not pleased with Scorpius' choice of romantic acquaintance. They wanted no part of this; they even threatened to disown him if his relationship with Rose continued. Scorpius was disoriented, why couldn't they just be satisfied with him? He knew what he had to do. Scorpius loved Rose with all his heart, but he indeed had a duty to his family. He had tried to save their relationship, but it had fallen apart. Rose couldn't live without her family's love, and Scorpius refused to live devoid of his family's approval. It was how they were.

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_Relationships were something I used to do_

_Convince me they are better for me and you_

Rose looked back at her last years at Hogwarts. She missed Scorpius, or rather a loving boyfriend. It had been over two years since they graduated, and they had hardly seen each other since. Rose hadn't seen anybody since; they just didn't compare to Scorpius. She tried, but relationships just didn't seem as crucial to her anymore, not without him.

_We met by a trick of fate_

_French navy, my sailor_

Scorpius sat in his study, looking at a photograph. It was taken months before his graduation. In the picture, he is holding Rose in his arms, and they were looking into each other's eyes. He watched the faces look up at him and smile and blush. Scorpius put the photo down. He missed having someone to talk to, someone to be there for him. Scorpius still loved Rose, but he loved the Rose he first met at Hogwarts. He knew that he had failed their relationship, he had tried to direct it, but it wasn't meant to be. Scorpius hoped that one day they would meet again, like the time in the library. Maybe then, he would leave it to fate.

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_I wanted to control it_

_But love, I couldn't hold it_

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Granted, this might be a little confusing. I wrote it over a long time so it's not so put together, but I hope it makes sense. The mood isn't really the same mood with the song, because the song is upbeat and kind of cheerful, but who cares? It reminded me of Rose and Scorpius. So, tell me what you think please!**


End file.
